Wrong target one shot
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: We all know the story about how Kirito exposed Heathcliff, but what if he had been wrong? What will happen to him and how will his friends react to the aftermath.


**Just a simple, short one shot I've decided to do. Not really much else to say about it.**

A swordsman dressed in solid black wielding a black and blue sword glanced up at the commander, noticing that his health was still over 50%, like it had always been before. _Kayaba,_ he thought, gripping his Elucidator tightly in anger.

"Kirito-kun, what is it?" Said girl was his in game wife, who had risked herself on multiple occasions to save his life. He had also saved her life on at least one occasion, and the two had loved each other very, very much. However, this time, he ignored the girl, something he'd soon end up regretting.

Rising up, he jumped forward, his sword flying ahead of him, straight into the chest of a red and white wearing knight, Heathcliff. Kirito fully expected for an immortal message to pop up, but instead an all too familiar scene, that of a person's death animation. _Wait, what?_ He thought desperately.

Harsh gasp and whispers began fluting as the last shards of the knight's avatar dissolved. His wife stood up. "Kirito, explain yourself!" She demanded, glaring at him.

"Asuna, I... I thought he was Kayaba," He hung his head. "I... I'm sorry."

"Oh save it! Our commander is dead. Dead! Because you killed him, and you think you can use that pathetic excuse to justify yourself?" Asuna then opened a menu, and to Kirito's horror, she sent a divorce request.

"Asuna... I"

"Sign it! Or I kill you here and now!" Asuna was glaring at him, and pointed her Rapier at him as if to prove her point.

"Please, give me another chance!" Kirito pleaded, before finding his arms being held by two of the Knights of the Blood Oath. One of them manipulated his hand to the accept button, and to his horror he watched helplessly as the divorce conformation screen appeared.

Asuna then huffed before taking off her engagement ring off and slamming it to the ground, letting out an angry screech. "Drag this Beater," she growled, lingering on the phrase Beater, "To prison immediately." Her fellow guild members nodded and dragged the now infamous Black Swordsman to jail.

"I... I can't believe Kirito would do something like that, but..." Klein looked away, before growling. "Why Kirito, why!," he shouted.

...

Kirito found himself sitting in a jail cell, and to his dismay, he was placed in front of Rosalia. "So, what did they drag you in for?" She asked quietly.

Kirito didn't want to answer, and Rosalia shrugged and was happy to just leave it at that. Although she still had some doubts that getting killed here meant getting kill in the real world, she began to suspect that was in fact the case.

Seeing her former foe in a cell right in front of her was very weird.

…

Asuna was sitting in her new commanders room, quietly going over the guild reports. She growled as she saw Kirito's name and had to restrain herself from stabbing the report. _I can not believe the nerve of that guy._

For a long time, Asuna had believed that she had found true love in Kirito. Sure, she had dated with arranged dates, but she had always felt that the idea was incredibly fake, and most of the guys she had dated seemed to be more interested in either her family's name her body, if not both. When she meant Kirito, she finally felt like she had found the meaning of love.

Now she couldn't even stand the word.

 _When I get back to the real world, I'm going to tell mother to forget the arranged marriage thing. I'm not even going to think about getting married. Not after this. Ironically_ , her mother would be much more receptive to this idea than the new commander realized.

…

Klien and Dale where staring up at the stars, troubled expressions on their faces.

"Man," Dale whispered. "He had everything, and then blew it on an assumption."

Klein couldn't respond for a moment. "Hell, I've known that Kirito had pulled some insane stunts, but for him to pull this one off," He trailed as he shook in grief. "Even if Heathcliff was Kayaba, what good would killing him have done? At best, we'd be short a member, and at worst, it might have ended the game, but would we have been able to log out, or would our brains have been fried as a penalty?

Even though Dale couldn't answer his friend's questions, the possibility that Kirito might have just cost over six thousand people their lives over an assumption scared him to no end. _And who's to say we won't incur that penalty over the next few days._

 _ **Real world:**_

A solitary young girl with brown hair sat crying in the lobby of the Toyko hospitable, her sobs un- consolable. Today, her grandfather, Katsum Tabakun, had died. He was another victim of SAO, the death game.

"Katsom," She sobbed. "It's just so unfair," she cried in between sobs. Her grandfather had always dreamed of VR every since he was a young adult, and had been very eager to give Sword Art Online a try every since news first broke out on the game.

And now that game had killed him.

The girl's mother wrapped her in a child's blanket and tried her best to comfort her, but nothing could take the girl's pain away, nor the pain that the whole family would feel.

Tonight, the entire Tabakun family would go to bed with heavy hearts.

…

14 month's later.

Kazuto returned home, smiling indulgently at his younger sister as she meant him at the door. "Welcome home, Oni-chain," she cheered.

Kazuto was happy to be home, but he still had nightmares about what had happened during that fight on the 75th boss floor. Because of his actions, he had been sidelined from the entire game, rotting in a jail cell. Fortunately, he had made a friend in Rosalia, who didn't judge him for his mistake, though she was harsh when he acted like he wanted to give up on life.

Even though they had became friends, that ended the moment Sao had been cleared. Kazuto understood, both of them where going to be taking the witness protection program, to avoid association with SAO, and potential survivors. Not to mention Rosalia was over six years older than Kazuto, and that could easily cause a few issues.

When SAO first turned into a death game, Kazuto had vowed to become closer with Sugua once he got back, disregarding the fact that she was actually his cousin rather than biological sister. And he intended to keep that promise. _I may have messed up with Asuna, but maybe this can be my start on making up for my mistakes._


End file.
